


Relief

by endgame



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame/pseuds/endgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fainted straight into my arms like that, you know. If you really wanted my attention all along, you could just have yelled it at me like usually. No need to go that far." A short drabble set after the events of Dou no Shou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

When Eiri first opens his eyes in the white bed that isn’t his own, everything is a little strange. Or maybe different is a better word for it. Haku is right there - that isn’t that strange or different, considering the other has been partnered up with him all this time - but there’s something a little different about the pauses that linger between them, about the nuances of his tone, about his expression being a little softer and more open than usually.

And there’s something different about Eiri as well, even aside from the fact that it’s a little hard to talk or move too much at the moment. Because it’s also out of some kind of consideration. Haku’s new open emotions are strange and different but not bad, and trying to shake Haku too much while he’s showing this strange kind of vulnerability that oddly reminiscent of the way he looked when they confronted Higayama feels like a terrible thing. It feels like picking at a scab too much until it peels away and bleeds - and that’s exactly what Eiri wants to prevent, even with a still not entirely conscious mind and a back that aches from all the bullets that tore itself into it before every time he moves just a slight bit.

The topic soon slips into more familiar things though, if not just to thread on more safe ground. The little stuff that had happened while Eiri had been out cold here. That there’s a new flavor of Nanny that Haku tried but doesn’t think is as good as his favourite (Eiri doesn’t have the heart to tell him he doesn’t really care - although he strangely enough feels like hanging onto Haku’s every word now he almost lost the opportunity to do so if he hadn’t thrown himself into the path).

Eventually it returns to the most important topic though, however lighter, when Haku opens his mouth again.

“You fainted straight into my arms like that, you know. If you really wanted my attention all along, you could just have yelled it at me like usually. No need to go that far.”

It’s meant to be a little more joke-y, Eiri can pick up on that much, but it’s still harder to take it that way when compared to Haku’s usual teasing. There’s still something vulnerable about it, but maybe that’s exactly why he can’t do anything but reply like usually and try to steer conversation away too far from those sensitive moments. Maybe he can lull them both into a sense of security that way.

“Shut up. Where’s Souma and Shuusuke?” Always a safe topic.

“What, you want to try it out with them next?”

Apparently Haku is having nothing of his diversion, and Eiri’s eyes (almost instinctively) threaten to bulge out of his head as he turns his head to look at Haku. “I swear, if I could move my arm right now I would punch you ri–”

But he stops mid-sentence. Because Haku starts laughing. Haku already doesn’t often laugh to begin with (despite how casual he acts and how often he’s playing pranks), but this one is even more different. It’s more air and breath than sound, and when Haku looks at him again, Eiri notices just how much his eyes are shining from the water gathering up in them and the words die out in his mouth.

He knows it must be relief, and that’s what makes seeing his Messiah - because that’s what they are now, now more than ever - this emotional alright. Because it’s not sadness, it’s relief that they’re still both here, that they made it through.

Eiri’s own eyes sting a little as he pushes out words before the silence makes everything worse.

“Well.. I promise I’ll try to not make it too much of a habit, anyway.”

Haku almost chuckles, and his head dips a little before their gazes meet again with a small, affirmative noise. “Hmm. I’ll be counting on you.”


End file.
